


After the Happy Ending

by CaptainOfDaShip



Category: Punisher (Comics), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Growing Up, Happy Ending, Language, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short, Short & Sweet, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfDaShip/pseuds/CaptainOfDaShip
Summary: Set after Punisher S2 (spoilers for s2) Amy graduates from her diving school and spots a familiar figure.





	After the Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what Amy's actual backstory is before she met Fiona. So i kind of just made one up, and made it sad af i'm sorry.

A few months after arriving at the dive school. She figured there would be no word from him. Maybe everyone including herself thought it would be better this way. But you can’t go through the things she had and not get attached. She finally found a father figure in her life. Never having known her own. It’s fucked up really. The Punisher as your father figure, the one you look up to. But Frank was a whole different person. He was rough around the edges for sure, but when he cared. He didn’t let anyone get in the way. She knew he must’ve been checking up on her through Curtis’ friend. But she wished she had a number or an address for Frank. 

Years go by with nothing, not a peep from him. She finally got some letters from Curtis and even one from Madani, if you could believe that. But, no one even mentioned Frank. She had poured every ounce of herself into her studies to pass the school. And she did so with flying colors. Graduation day came and she swore in the back she saw a glimpse of a familiar rough road. As the ceremony was coming to an end, she slipped out early in search for him. If it wasn’t for those weeks with him, learning how he thinks, she would’ve completely missed him. 

Frank turns the engine and is about to pull out when the passenger door flings open. Upon instinct he pulls a gun out and points it at the assailant. 

“Whoa don’t shoot!”

“Shit!” He drops the gun and frowns, he was hoping he would have gotten away before she caught him.

”Nice to see you too Frank!”

”What are you doing? Go back there, be with your friends!”

She hops up onto the passenger seat and pulls the door closed. 

“I wanted to call you, hell I would’ve written a letter if I had an address. I wanted to know if you were okay.”

”I’m fine kid.”

”I know the Punisher doesn’t get hurt or die. But Frank can.”

Just then Frank risks a glance in her direction and notices she looks like she might cry. He grunts and turns off the engine and looks out the window. Hell he might even cry himself. The silence stretches on, as both parties try to unravel what they want to say to each other. It had been too long. 

“Frank, thanks for coming to my graduation. It means a lot to me.”

Another silent moment between them. In the beginning she always hated the silence. But after being with him, she started learning how to read them. What each one meant, what words were left unsaid, and when to push him. Words didn’t come easy to Frank Castle, she knew that. But that never stopped her from saying her piece.

”You know Frank, I never told you. But I never really knew my parents. Sister Francine would always say that God sent me to them. And that’s how they found me hiding in an an alley crying. I had a foster family after that, and they were nice until James would get drunk and hurt her. One night he beat her to death, and I was too afraid to do anything. She told me to hide so I hid under the bed. I guess that’s where my instincts to hide under the bed helped later.”

He didn’t know what to do or say. Frank had suspected she had seen some pretty ugly shit her whole life, but that didn’t mean he knew how to console her. Before he could decide on his next course of action she continued. 

“Fiona wasn’t the best role model I know, but she was the closest thing I had to a mother. And, and you. What’s the most fucked up thing is you, Curtis, and even Madani and me. We were all a family.”

”Kid-”

”I know it’s messed up, but as evil as Billy was he gave me that. So I’m glad for that.”

"Shit, kid.”

She launched herself at him and he embraced her. A stray tear fell down each of their faces. She can’t remember how long she’s wanted a hug from this man. She’s tried so hard to not openly cry but tears poured down her face.

”Look kid, you didn’t need anymore of this crap. You deserve a happy life free from all of this.”

She pulled back and wiped the tears from her face.

”I know, I figured that’s why I never heard from you. But Frank you can’t decide for me when it’s time to stop caring, or to let you go. Honestly I finally found a Dad.”

He flinched a little, he hadn’t been called that in years. Not since them, and he thought he would never hear it again. But somewhere along the line Amy got thrown into his life. And his fatherly instincts hadn’t completely died with them.

”I’m sorry.”

”It’s alright kid.”

”So it is my graduation day, wanna take me out to celebrate?”

”Sure kid, if it’ll help get you out of my hair sooner.”

”No chance!”They chuckled and she playfully punched his arm as he pulled out of the parking lot.

**Author's Note:**

> I had written this back in January but forgot all about it. The idea to add to it crossed my mind but it being short and sweet seems to work the best.


End file.
